Batch chemical process chambers for semiconductor wet chemical processing require a plurality of spray nozzles to spray a chemical onto a number of wafers stacked in an array inside the process chamber in a uniform manner. The malfunctioning of one or more spray nozzles or a misadjusted spray nozzle(s) can lead to non-uniformity in spray distribution, thereby preventing consistent or in-specification batch process completion. In addition, once an issue in the spray nozzle assembly is identified, it can be difficult and time-consuming to disassemble the batch process chamber to identify which nozzle(s) are malfunctioning and to take corrective action. As such, there lacks a system for easily and accurately monitoring and measuring spray distribution within a batch chemical process chamber.
It is with these observations in mind, among others, that various aspects of the present disclosure were conceived and developed.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding elements among the view of the drawings. The headings used in the figures do not limit the scope of the claims. The drawings are an example of one embodiment of this invention.